Observing the lovable meerkat
|details = A scholar has sent in a request for additional research on meerkats like the ones you researched before. Just a brief observation diary will do. Supposedely they are spotted a lot around Luanda, so maybe you should start by asking around there first. |step1 = /Know what it is lacking after having learned/Luanda/Shopkeeper/ A meerkat? They are seen more often since hearing of the survey. On learning about how they live, this once eerie creature has now become something lovable. They are well-liked by the patrons at the pub. |step2 = /Attracted by loveliness/Luanda/Customer (Tavern)/ Here's a story that happened the other day in a land to the south of Benguela. There was a meerkat standing guard, but it seemed drowsy, staggering about on two legs trying to hold off sleep. It was totally cute. If you find anything be sure to tell me for I am now a captive fan. |step3 = /Imposed function/Africa South-West/Pointed Boulder/ Without making a noise, I look towards some rocks and there, is a meerkat standing erect on two legs, gazing into the distance. It appears to be the Guard. In the vicinty are several meerkats surveying the area, as though they are working in coordination. |step4 = /Stand to attention/Africa South-West/Pointed Boulder/ They are so intent, yet make sounds with an irregular pattern. On spotting me they simultaneously dispersed. Just as I was wondering what to do, I spotted one meerkat with charming eyes looking at me, totally still. |step5 = /Call off the survey/Africa South-West/Pointed Boulder/ The meerkat was looking at me intently. Was I displaying something of interest to it? But this is not seeing them as they truly are. Regretfully I decided to end the survey. Nothing new was discovered and I declared to the patrons of the bar in Luanda that the survey is over. |step6 = /Rustling/Luanda/Customer (Tavern)/ Oh, so nothing new was discovered. What a shame. Well if new discoveries came out that easily, your work would be cut out. But the more you look at those big round eyes and the cute way they move about...Gee I wish I had one. What's the rustling sound in your bag? |step7 = /Disappeared meerkat/Luanda/Customer (Tavern)/ Is it not a meerkat? Did it enter by chance during your survey? Look at how it hangs onto you. Ooh I am jealous. What will you do with it? Seems like it doesnt want to leave you side. Wouldn't it be fun to keep it? |stepfinal = Bring the meerkat along/Luanda/ The meerkat on Guard somehow slipped in. I know that returning it to its home is best but I am swayed by the purity of those eyes. There is still the main part of the research to be done so find out how to care for it from the animal trainer and make a report on its lifestyle. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = ? |reportfame = ? |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit / 2 |item2 = Meerkat (Gray) |notes = |preQ1 = /A cat that stands on two legs }}